


moment

by harezora



Category: King's Raid (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-05 06:16:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15164456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harezora/pseuds/harezora
Summary: At the end of a long day after fighting each other and Draconics constantly, Ezekiel and Viska let their human personalities take over as they do not want to be each other's presence any longer. The humans get along rather well though.





	moment

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this fanart of what looks like human!Ezekiel and human!Viska as they're both looking so soft until I lowkey thought it was Theo/Jane at first until I looked closer: https://twitter.com/JinNekung/status/1007143302695546880
> 
> Although there's so much Ezekiel/Viska is chapter 8 and I love this pairing, they're really not getting along at all unless laughing and screaming in battle together. But at the same time it's a nice pairing as the both of them have so much in common. The only way for this pairing to work is for the human personalities to get along. Which they would, since I think of them as normal teenagers who just happened to suffer too much. Especially human!Viska, who lived a normal life until the demon attack happened. Also, there's 4 personalities at work for this pairing, so it's really interesting to me so I had to write the various interactions between them. Hope you like it!

The mad screaming and rush of battle in the atmosphere dropped to a quiet lull as Ezekiel and Viska finished tearing apart the Draconics in the immediate area.

Leaping around from corpse to corpse, Viska munched on souls delightfully. She had not eaten this much in a long time. But she hoped for higher level demons to feast on. That half breed next to her looked really delicious upon first sight, as she knew that he was descended from Lucikiel. Until she realised that he would not taste good due to being tainted with human blood. Human souls tasted disgusting and she would rather go hungry than to eat them.

Meanwhile, Ezekiel started to feel much pain in his joints and groaned under his breath. Many quick consecutive battles made him use too much demonic power and his half-demon body was reaching its limits. It was a good time to let his other half take control. Furthermore, he was definitely not in the mood to deal with Viska’s nonsense right now. The past few hours was exhausting. Dealing with her was worse than dealing with Epis the other time. He only tolerated her presence by remembering his promise to Theo.

‘Hey. You’ll take over now. I’m done with her.’ The demon passed a message and pushed his other self to the front of their consciousness.

‘What? She’s a demon!’ The human saw how the hungry demon next to him reminded him of his demonic half with an even higher pitched laugh. More terrifying than Epis, who Ezekiel also hid from and let his other self handle her. Although his other self did mock him for retreating so quickly after he barely forcibly took back control when they first met Theo.

‘Come on. You’re stronger than before. Theo did train you for Assassin class and you passed*. I think you can do this. I’m out.’

Ezekiel tried to object, but got no response and was blocked from returning to the inner world. Forced outside, Ezekiel sighed and looked at Viska apprehensively. The now full demon was also stared at Ezekiel as she noticed the blue streak of hair droop down and the transformation of his arm.

‘You’re like a different person from just now. Like her and me.’ Viska stepped closer as she inspected Ezekiel.

‘Y-yeah. I’m not him, as you can see. And is that the human you’re uh, possessing?’ Ezekiel mustered all his courage to respond to the demon, shaking as he spoke.

‘That’s right. Anyway, you look so pathetic right now. I’ll let her take over now to spare you of extra misery. She’s like that too when I speak to her as well. It’s getting late, so might as well get some rest before I feast some more tomorrow!’ Viska gave a final smirk before she signalled to her other half to take over.

‘I’m not interested in humans. Although he’s half-demon, he looks and feels just like a weak human right now. And he’s clearly afraid of me. You know what to do with humans, not me.’ Viska crossed her arms, showing contempt towards the human side of Ezekiel.

‘Sure. To think there’s also someone else living with a demon in their head too, I’m curious.’ The human replied as calmly as she could. Really, which human would not be afraid of the demon possessing her? She could never figure out what the demon thought and had given up on it.

Staring at each other, for what seems to be their first meeting but not really, neither Viska nor Ezekiel were sure of how to react. Ezekiel broke the silence. ‘Nice to meet you? Although they did not meet nicely at all. To think that the other you can be scarier than the other me...’

‘I could say the same for the other you. Do you get this much blood stains every time? Can I help you clean it off?’ Viska looked at Ezekiel’s arms in concern. She could not imagine cleaning this amount of blood regularly. Now she felt thankful that her other self did not use any part of her body to fight. Those extensions contracted back into body, leaving only few stains.

‘Thank you. It’s part of using an arm as a weapon. I hate this, but I’m used to it, really.’ The surprise of seeing Viska had made him forget about the bloodstains all over him momentarily. The demon never bothered cleaning up the mess he created. How disgusting.

Despite this, a slight smile appeared on Ezekiel in appreciation as Viska wiped the blood off his arms and face. The gloves and shirt will need to be changed later.

Out of the few people who helped Ezekiel in cleaning blood after skirmishes, Viska was way calmer than the others. His mother washed away the blood in horror, while Theo averted his eyes the first few times before he got more used to it.

The amount of bloodstains on Ezekiel reminded Viska of the time when she was bleeding to death from demon attacks on her family and friends. This was also when she met the demon she is now contracted with. Maybe this was why Viska felt like she wanted to clean it off. 

Suddenly, Ezekiel’s stomach rumbled. Come to think of it, he had not eaten anything since the other Viska met his other self. Reaching into his bag, he smiled more at the sight of the few bottles of pudding in there. He offered one of them to Viska.

‘Do you want some pudding? When I eat them, I feel like I can forget whatever he’s up to.’

‘Yes please. I haven’t had any human food in a while as she keeps eating those souls. The souls that she eats aren’t to my liking much. Thank you.’ The sweet scent of caramel was relieving after the stench of blood.

As they ate pudding together, the half-demon and demon possessed human watched the sun set in a moment of much welcome peace after the chaos earlier.

**Author's Note:**

> * Theo training human!Ezekiel for assassin class is a headcanon to explain why Ezekiel is assassin class despite demon!Ezekiel being not totally not like an assassin with his noisiness. In fact, he would be berserker if KR had such a class. Therefore, human!Ezekiel is the one who holds the assassin job class, but he still leaves the fighting to his other self, thus the gameplay style. Like Jekyll and Hyde in Fate Grand Order, who is assassin class but switches to berserker class when Hyde takes over. Plan to expand more on this in a future Theo/Ezekiel fic so do look forward... if I ever write it.
> 
> other notes:  
> -I have to include pudding in every fic with Ezekiel because it's like the number one thing he likes. Also, dessert can solve lots of problems. Like feeling troubled about demon possession, apparently. Vespa please let him eat pudding in canon.  
> -demon!Ezekiel escaping to human!Ezekiel to deal with demon!Viska is revenge for human!Ezekiel forcibly taking over during Theo's substory then escaping as soon as Epis appears.  
> -At the same time, demon!Viska looks down on human!Ezekiel so she escapes the situation too. I just like situations in which one personality gives control to the other personality just to escape something.  
> -Ezekiel's victory line of 'Once again, my hands are drenched in blood.' and UT story implies that he's stained with a lot of blood often since young. Game mechanics doesn't allow us to see this, but it makes sense if you think about it. Other heroes attack with weapons while Ezekiel uses his own arm. Weapons are cleaned easily. Hands, not so. Then he's also closer to blood splashes too. So I decided to explore this topic too.  
> -human!Viska is helpful, as substory mentions that she wants to help others while in cooperating with demon!Viska, so I wrote her this way to help Ezekiel to relieve him of bloodstains.  
> 


End file.
